Sanción para el maestro!
by ppg y yo
Summary: Edward Elric da clases en Rizembool, y no por nada es uno de los mejores maestros en el pueblo, sin embargo, con la muerte de su mejor amigos se vuelve más frío con la gente y no quiere concretar ningún tipo de amistad con nadie. Un nuevo comienzo del ciclo escolar le trae un alumno muy similar a su amigo; pero no logran llevarse bien y ha cambiado con los años... incluso lo odia.
1. Chapter 1

ATENCIÓN: Está historia no contiene algún tipo de relación con el anime de FullMetal Alchemist ni el Brotherhood, únicamente uso sus personajes para mi historia :P Créditos de los personajes y lugares mencionados a sus autores.

* * *

><p>En cierta escuela de Rizembool, se encontraba cierto chico de cabello rubio y ojos extrañamente ámbar acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio… efectivamente estamos hablando de Edward Elric, el mejor maestro de todo el pueblo (según muchos testigos y ex alumnos que tuvo). Edward a pesar de vestir siempre con una bata de laboratorio anormalmente roja y tener una camisa negra junto a un pantalón del mismo color y tener una mirada fría, era una persona amigable y expresiva… aún más cuando se le comentaba algo acerca de su altura… Bueno, eso era antes, debido a que ciertos inconvenientes en su vida privada le habían vuelto demasiado inexpresivo… ya no tenía el sentimiento de la amabilidad y no quería concretar amistad con nadie.<p>

Aquel fatídico día, hace muchos años… Edward visitó a su mejor amigo, Alfons Heidrich, para ir a la playa juntos; pero no sin antes explicarle algo de una tarea al hermano pequeño de Heidrich…, Edward no lo recuerda, puesto a que nunca le prestó tanto interés en aquel pequeño niño que parecía tener tres años de edad…, Heidrich parecía calmar a Edward con su actitud tan simpática y amable, inclusive dejaba que lo llamara Edo, y él, para responder le llamaba Hei. Eran muy buenos amigos… pero Edward sentía algo más que amistad por Heidrich… es decir, el es alto (aunque no quiera admitirlo), apuesto, es bueno en las materias y excelente persona… ¿Quién no querría aquel rubio de ojos azules? Edo, aún sabiendo que era hombre y que se vería mal si le comentara sus sentimientos, le importaba poco lo que pensaran los demás acerca de él.

Cuando llegaron a la playa todo iba normal, se divertían jugando en el mar, Edward y Heidrich se habían alejado demasiado de la orilla y entre risas y juegos… Heidrich (quien sufría de una enfermedad terminal) terminó desmayándose en el agua y comenzó a hundirse entre las profundidades del agua salada… Edward, desesperado por sacarlo de ahí, comenzó a nadar por Heidrich. Cuando Edward lo tomó e intentó nadar a la orilla por ayuda… Heidrich estaba muy débil y la corriente no ayudaba mucho…

Cuando por fin llegó a la orilla, Heidrich fue hospitalizado… sin embargo, murió por la picadura de una avispa de mar… su hermano pequeño no entendía porque su hermano no se levantaba de la cama, sólo le decía "¡Hermano! ¡¿P-por qué no te mueves?! ¡N-no puedes dormirte todavía, dijiste que me enseñarías a dibujar y del cómo crearíamos un cohete a Marte! ¡HERMANO!" y sólo se escuchaba el llanto de todos los presentes… principalmente del pequeño hermano de Heidrich… Edo sólo estaba de pie… mirando el cuerpo sin vida de quién alguna vez fue su mejor amigo… y un amor platónico… desde ese día, no ha vuelto a contactarse con los familiares de su amigo y se volvió… distante con la gente a su alrededor… como si fueran extraños…

-Tengo que acomodar los papeles para la clase de hoy… ¿Quiénes serán mis alumnos?... A veces pienso que debo retirarme de esto… pero… no sabes hacer nada más, Edward…- decía para sí mismo aquel rubio con tristeza. –No deberían tardar en entrar…

Al fin sonó la ansiada campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases… algo que deprimió a los jóvenes que estaban platicando con sus amigos… de lanada, el salón vacío del maestro Elric se fue llenando cada vez más…

-Bien, buenos días… yo soy su maestro Edward Elric. Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar… tengo que dejar una cosa en claro, todo lo que yo diga se realiza. No acepto excusas de ningún tipo, deben obedecer a su maestro en todo momento, negaré cualquier falta disciplinaria, si desobedecen lo que sea que haya mandado serán cinco puntos menos en todas las asignaturas… y una cosa más… ¡Yo no soy su amigo, soy su maestro!- dijo con seriedad el ojiámbar, en consecuencia, todos los alumnos empezaron a sentir miedo del que ahora es su maestro. –Ahora, dejando eso en claro… pasaré lista… ¿Yuno Kurosawa?

-Presente.- contestó una voz femenina…

-¿Kaito Gutiérrez?

-Presente.

Y así fue tomando la lista de sus alumnos, hasta que… un nombre le llamó especial atención… trayendo recuerdos que Edward intentaba olvidar a toda costa…

-¿Alphon… se…?- dijo Edward con asombro sin poder creerlo… era el mismo nombre que el de su amado, únicamente cambiaba la escritura pero en sonido… demonios, era casi igual.. - ¿Alphonse?

Entonces, como si el destino hiciera una jugada de mal gusto, la puerta del salón fue azotada con desesperación y una fuerza incalculable… dejando a la vista un joven de cabello castaño… muy similar al caramelo que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, y unos ojos cafés oscuros que bien, podrían reflejar que el universo no es tan profundo como esos ojos castaños… vestía mal el uniforme, como si se lo pusiera a lo zonzo… pero dejando esas cosas de lado.. Su rostro tan fino y delicado, como si de un ángel se tratara… tenía un aspecto demasiado similar a…

-…¿H-hei?- dijo atónito el maestro en susurro para sí mismo.

-B-buenos días… lamento llegar tarde *jadeo* pero… verá… *jadeo* sería agradable si me dejara pasar…- dijo cansado aquel chico, que parecía haber corrido para poder llegar. -¿Y-ya pasó lista *jadeo*?

-¿Qué?- dijo sin dejar de ver al chico… Por Dios, era idéntico a su querido amigo. -¿H-hei?

-¿?- se quedó extrañado aquel chico. -¿Heidrich? Sí, me llamo Alphonse Heidrich…

-Estás… ¿Vivo?- respondió con alegría Edward para acercarse a aquella persona tan similar a su amigo. – ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?... ya no es como el Sol… ahora es… como el caramelo…

Dijo para tomar el cabello del chico y acariciarlo con ternura…

-Veo que te lo dejaste crecer… pero sigue siendo igual de suave…- comentó con alegría Elric, el cual sonreía de una manera tan… melancólica…

De la nada, Alphonse abrió sus ojos sorprendido… acababa de recordar algo... algo que lo molestaba mucho, porque de la nada frunció el seño con odio… dirigido específicamente a su maestro.

-¡Suélteme!- gritó enfadado Alphonse para quitar la mano del maestro que tocaba su largo cabello y sostenerla con fuerza lejos de él. -¡No pensé que fueras así! ¡YO no soy él!

Edward sólo quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su alumno… entonces cayó en cuenta de que… él no era de Hei, se le parecía exageradamente pero… no era él. Era el hermano pequeño de Hei…

-… ¿Aru?- preguntó el maestro sorprendido. -¿Desde cuándo?...

-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no tengo tres años!- comentó enfadado Alphonse, su mirada reflejaba un odio profundo…; sin embargo soltó la mano de su maestro.

-Debe dar una clase… ¿Recuerda?- le dijo a su maestro quién no quitaba la mirada de asombro… Alphonse sólo lo miró y se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

-Ah..- exclamó triste Edward al confundir a su amable y tierno Heidrich con su hermano pequeño malcriado y grosero. -¡Cierto! ¡Alumnos lo que acaban de ver fue una acción negligente de la educación civilizada!

En realidad, toda la clase estaba atónita por la escena que acabaron de ver… fue realmente como… una novela de drama.

-¡UNA PALABRA DE ESTO Y A TODOS LOS REPRUEBO!- gritó enfadado el maestro para hacer que su clase se pusiera tiesa… todos menos cierto chico de cabello castaño. –Bueno, comencemos con la clase…

Así transcurrió el horario de clases, era tan estricto que si se te caía un lápiz y te levantabas a recogerlo… te sacaba del salón… quizás también se deba al hecho de que estaba molesto, especialmente con Alphonse… que siempre regañaba por todo… literalmente por todo, por su trazo de letra, postura, materiales… TODO, a pesar de esto… Alphonse le valía un comino. Edward se veía tentado a sacarlo del salón… pero quería ver su rostro angelical, lástima que su actitud no coincidiera con su apariencia. Pero dejando eso de lado, sus clases eran tan excelentes que era casi imposible olvidarlas… no por nada era uno de los mejores maestros de Rizembool.

-Bien clase, ahora les pondré un reto… como saben faltan dos minutos para ir al receso… Pero antes de salir… les pondré un reto- explicó Edward para sacar un cubo de rubrik de su bata. –Quién pueda resolver este cubo antes de que suene la campana… podrá salir antes al receso…

Todos los alumnos lo vieron con asombro… era una especie de milagro divino.

-¡Yo puedo pasar a resolverlo!- dijo un alumno de cabello negro.

-Pues si tan confiado te sientes… ven y resuélvelo- dijo retadoramente Edward a su alumno, estaba seguro de que no lo lograría, y en efecto, fue cierto, no pudo resolver aquel pequeño cubo…

Muchos alumnos pasaron y todos fracasaron, llegó un momento en el que ya había pasado todo el salón… todo menos Alphonse que sólo miraba con burla a Elric.

-Parece que nadie puede resolverlo… es una lástima que nadie pueda salir antes…- dijo burlonamente Elric.

-Yo puedo resolverlo… en 20 segundos…- comentó de manera engreída a su maestro.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera ver eso! ¡La única persona capaz de hacerlo era Heidrich, en cambio, tú eres un mocoso arrogante!

-¡NO ME COMPARE CON ÉL!- gritó enojado Alphonse.-Si tan seguro está de que yo no puedo hacerlo… hagamos un trato…

-¿Cuál? Suena interesante…

-Si logro hacerlo en veinte segundos o menos… usted dejará salir antes a toda la clase al receso…- dijo sonriendo confiadamente Alphonse…

-… ¿Y si no es así?

-… Usted dígame que debo hacer en caso de que pierda…- dijo muy seguro Alphonse, como si todo estuviera a su favor.

-Bien, si no lo logra… usted se quedará conmigo todos los recesos de este mes…- le respondió arrogantemente a su alumno… sólo una cosa sabía… ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! ¡Se supone que él detestaba a ese niño! Pero algo en su interior… quería que se quedara con él…

-Ok, comencemos- dijo para pararse e ir al escritorio de su engreído profesor y tomar el cubo de rubrik. –Compañeros, favor de contar el tiempo…

Toda la clase estaba asombrada ¿Realmente lo lograría? Si lo hacía ¡Podrían salir antes! Y eso era una motivación para apoyar a Alphonse…

Alphonse comenzó a mover el confuso cubo y la clase contaba los segundos que tardaba… era una sensación de tensión, se podía escuchar como los dedos hábiles de Alphonse se movían rápidamente tratando de solucionar el cubo…

Sorprendentemente resolvió el cubo de rubrik… en 15 segundos…

-¿Lo ves? Lo hice yo sólo… ya no necesito tu ayuda… "Maestro"- le dijo triunfante a Elric, quien no podía creer que alguien superara a Hei… Alphonse sólo le mostraba el impecable cubo…

La clase, como habían acordado, salió antes al receso… todos los alumnos salían del salón alegres… pero Alphonse se quedó en el salón…

-¿C-cómo pudiste superar a Hei?- dijo Edward viendo el cubo que había quedado resuelto a la perfección.

-… ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo triste Alphonse al ver que su maestro no lo recordaba cuando él lo tenía en su mente todos los días… con un cariño inigualable. -…Tú me enseñaste a resolver uno cuando ibas de visita a mi casa…

Entonces, el recuerdo de un niño y él sentados en suelo con un cubo de rubrik se le vino a la mente… ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?

-…-

-Oiga… tengo que aclararle… ¡YO NO SOY MI HERMANO! ¡YO SOY ALPHONSE!

-…Cambiaste mucho, Aru…- le dijo para mirarlo con seriedad.

-¡NO ME LLAME ARU! ¡YA SOY UN ADULTO! ¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO!

- … Antes eras muy tierno y adorable… eras como in mini-Hei…

-¡TSK! ¡Ya no soy el mismo!

-… Te pareces tanto a Hei… pero nunca serás igual de bueno que él…- le dijo con odio a su alumno.

Repentinamente, Alphonse tomó de la camisa a su profesor y lo acercó a su rostro que reflejaba un sentimiento de odio y repugnancia.

-Escúcheme atentamente… Yo NO soy él, puedo ser incluso mejor porque dejé el pasado atrás. En cambio, usted sólo vive ahí, en un recuerdo que nunca será su presente…

Definitivamente, no eran la misma persona…

-… ¿Por qué estás en mi clase?

-…

-Responde a mi pregunta.

-… Maestro… lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…- dijo para soltar a su profesor y salir del salón al receso. Alphonse al salir del salón pensó...

"...¿Está mal... querer su compañía cómo cuando iba a mi casa? Irónicamente, lo odio porque... sé que lo quiero..."

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! :D me dieron ganas (nuevamente) de hacer este tipo historia… no será muy larga, le calculo como unos tres o cuatro capítulos :P para los que no entendieron, Alfons y Alphonse son hermanos y Edward es sólo un amigo de Heidrich :DDDD (sí, yo cambiando los lazos de sangre originales e_e) no tiene relación con el anime o el manga… no niego que me dio penita matar a Heidrich ;_; pero bueno, no es la primera vez le ocurre.. e_e<p>

Por si no se dieron cuenta, esta es una historia YAOI (chico x chico) por lo tanto absténganse de hacer comentarios ofensivos n_n

Algo es cierto, adoro la actitud de chico malo de Alphonse! X3 e s tan como de… oerfvhow4erhgowquerfthwoirte! *se calma* es tan encantadora xDDDD

"Kaito Gutiérrez" WTF?! Ese nombre es tan malo que me da risa! Se me figura a un Kaito Shion mexicano con un mostacho exageradamente grande! xDDD (no se me ocurrió nada mejor D:!) _**Esta historia no tendrá lemon**_, ¿Por qué? Porque me da penita escribir sobre eso :3 (WOW, me sorprenden mis justificaciones tan malas XD)

Bueno sin más que decir…

_**Gracias por leer! :DDD**_


	2. ¡¿No lo puedes entender!

Alphonse se encontraba muy pensativo acerca de su maestro… el cambio había sido exagerado en él… El chico de cabello caramelo definitivamente NO dejaría que ocurriera lo que él pensaba que le sucedería. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al salir al patio de la escuela por una voz femenina…

-¡Alphonse!- exclamó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que venía corriendo con entusiasmo hacia el chico. -¡Escuché lo que hiciste en el salón de clases y lo de tu trato con el maestro más estricto del mundo! ¡Fue asombroso!

-Ah… eso… No es para tanto Winry- contestó Alphonse al ver la reacción de admiración de su amiga, quien llevaba el uniforme en perfecto estado.- Además, fue muy fácil… ese profesor es pura apariencia…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡En una ocasión intenté entrar a sus clases, pero hasta el examen de admisión es extremadamente complicado!

- ... ¿Estudiaste mucho?

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Estudié tanto que me aprendí un libro de texto!- le dijo recordando con cansancio aquellos días. -¡¿Cómo fue que lograste pasar?! ¡¿Tienes algún truco de estudio?!

-… Te vas a desmayar cuando te lo diga…- le advirtió con cierta burla a su amiga y él comenzaba a sonreír. -¿REALMENTE quieres saber?

-¡SÍ! ¡Por algo pregunté!

-Bueno… yo… aprobé… sin estudiar…- contestó a la incógnita de su amiga para esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡ ¿QUÉEE?!- le gritó eufóricamente mientras tomaba su camisa y lo acercaba a ella. -¡ESO ES PARA QUE TE LARGARAS A HARVARD O ALGO ASÍ!

-¿Verdad?- le dijo con alegría a su amiga, quien comenzaba a agitarlo sin piedad… Alphonse estaba muy feliz y el odio hacia las personas había desparecido…

En otro lado del colegio, estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Cierto profesor se encontraba en su salón de clase… y no estaba muy contento que digamos…

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE NIÑO?!- decía con odio Edward mientras mordía salvajemente un sándwich de jamón. -¡SE SUPONE QUE SI ODIAS A ALGUIEN NO VAS DIRECTAMENTE A DONDE PUEDES VERLO A DIARIO!

Edward parecía perder la cordura con ese Alphonse… Aparentemente lo odiaba…

-¡JA!... ¡Ese niño es un caso perdido! ¡Debería irse de mi clase!- exclamó con enojo el maestro de la bata roja. –De hecho… tengo la capacidad de expulsarlo… quiero decir, siempre se me ha permitido expulsar alumnos o admitirlos… Sólo unos asuntos de papeleo en las oficinas y me quito a ese chico de encima… Pero… no quiero sacarlo de mi clase… se parece tanto a Hei, y hace tanto que no lo veo, es la viva IMAGEN de él… en actitud difieren demasiado…

De repente el sonido de la puerta del salón se escuchó abriéndose, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro y corto, de ojos negros como la noche y tenía un pequeño (pero coqueto) lunar debajo de un ojo. Parecía tener la misma edad que Edward.

-No tocaste… sabes lo que pienso de no tocar antes de entrar…- le dijo enojado a la mujer de la puerta.

-No soy uno de sus alumnos, Elric. Usted no puede intimidarme con nada.- le comentó seriamente al maestro. – Y para que lo sepa, toqué… más de cinco veces y usted no decía nada…

Ante esto, Elric abrió los ojos con asombro… ¿Desde cuándo llevaría ella tocando? ¿Tan concentrado estaba en sus quejas?

-Sólo vine para dejarle unos papeles que manda la secretaria.- decía mientras le entregaba unas hojas. –Eso es todo.

-Gracias Ross. – le contestó seriamente a su compañera de trabajo mientras tomaba los papeles.

-No hace falta que me llame por mi apellido, puede decirme María.- le comentó mientras abría la puerta para salir del salón.

-…- Edward sólo miraba la ventana del salón, que mostraba el patio de la escuela. -…No quiero llamar a nadie por su nombre… sé que me encariñaré con la gente si lo hago…

Entonces la idea de sacar a Alphonse de sus clases volvió a él.

"Podría expulsarlo, después de todo, nos odiamos mutuamente así que, teóricamente, nos estaríamos haciendo un favor a ambos… ¿Entonces por qué estoy dudando en sacarlo? Sabes que no es Heidrich y que sólo es su hermano… ¡Demonios! ¡Aru ha cambiado mucho! Antes era muy tierno y amigable, un poco despistado y demasiado inocente para ser cierto pero muy creativo. Siempre me pedía ayuda para realizar sus tareas, no entiendo por qué si las hacía excelentemente bien, podrías decir que era casi tan bueno como Heidrich." Pensaba Edward, hasta que una sonrisa divertida se reflejó en su rostro. "Recuerdo que en una ocasión traje un libro de Alquimia a la casa de Heidrich… quería transmutar objetos en oro con sólo aplaudir mis manos… Heidrich no creía en eso, pero eso no evitaba que fuera excelente en química. Ahora que lo recuerdo… Alphonse al ver que tenía un libro de alquimia se lo quería quedar… el chiquillo corrió por toda la casa con mi libro. Si no me equivoco, el también quería transmutar cosas en oro… pero también quería encontrar la piedra filosofal… ¡Hasta hizo un dibujo con crayones de una piedra roja! Se veía tan adorable dibujando… Ahora que lo pienso con madurez, era una estupidez de mi parte transmutar cosas en oro sólo con aplaudir"

Entonces algo llamó la atención de Edward mientras miraba la ventana… había localizado a Alphonse.

"Pensando en el rey de Roma…" Edward sólo lo miró fijamente. "Veo que tú también estás solo… tan solo como yo…"

Repentinamente, un grupo de chicas fue tras Alphonse… aparentemente era popular con las niñas…

"…No pasa nada, sólo está conviviendo con la gente… eso quiere decir que estoy muy solitario… Alphonse se comportó mal conmigo, y ahora posiblemente con estás chicas, ¡JA! No tienen oportunidad, Aru es sólo un sueño para ustedes chicas, así que vayan sacando papeles para sus lágrimas…"

Sorprendentemente, Alphonse las recibió con una sonrisa amigable y comenzaban a platicar amenamente, inclusive reían.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿¡No se supone que eres el tipo más grosero y malcriado que he conocido!? ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! ¡¿Un club de fans o algo así?!" pensó algo molesto Edward. "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Cuando sonríe de ese modo se parece tanto a Heidrich! Bueno, no por nada son hermanos…"

Entonces, una de las chicas tropezó y cayó en el pecho de Alphonse, la chica está muy sonrojada.

"¡¿QUÉEE?! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO, ARU?! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUEN!" entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza. "Edward.. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! ¡EL ES UN MOCOSO Y PUEDE HACER LO QUE SE LE DÉ LA GANA! "

Edward siguió mirando a Alphonse… pero miraba con odio a las chicas y no a su alumno. Las niñas se encontraban apenadas por lo sucedido hace unos momentos. La chica parece que se disculpa y sigue roja, luego se despiden con un beso en la mejilla…

"¡ITGFBSAIVUD BIOZUFSHBZIOTHBGFOUBTHDOIUGB! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ¡PREFIERO QUE TE TOQUE A QUE TE BESEN! Espera… ¡¿Por qué pensé eso?! ¡No me incumbe su vida privada!" se decía mentalmente Edward, cuando de repente empezó a sentir su rostro arder. "Mierda… No es Hei como para que te pongas así…"

Entonces Alphonse volteo hacia la ventana a su salón, observó a Elric, más Edward no se percató de que lo observaban… Edward miraba hacia abajo…

"… ¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente todos estos años estuviste solo?" pensaba Alphonse al ver a su maestro. "…Mi odio hacia ti ¿Está justificado? Me olvidaste… me comparas con mi hermano mayor y me dijiste que nunca seré tan bueno como él… no correspondes mis sentimientos… además en clase no dejas que tus alumnos sean espontáneos y sólo das órdenes, antes no eras así, siempre tenías muchas ideas y algunas eran muy rebuscadas; pero yo te creía como si fuera la verdad absoluta. Como la vez que trajiste ese libro de alquimia y corrí con él para que me pusieras algo de atención y dejaras a mi hermano para tenerte… aunque sea unos pequeños minutos sólo para mí…"

Alphonse comenzó a recordar lo que pasó hace muchísimos años atrás, Edward estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Heidrich, el ojiámbar sostenía el libro en sus piernas y hablaba muy alegre.

-¡Entonces podríamos transmutar oro si viéramos la verdad con tan sólo aplaudir y tocar el objeto!- le decía eufóricamente a Heidrich. -¡¿No es genial?!

-Pues… Edo… yo creo que es algo muy rebuscado como para poder ser real…- le decía apenado Heidrich a su amigo. -¿Le entiendes a ese libro?

-¡Por supuesto!

-…Pareces como un niño pequeño cuando sonríes de ese modo…- decía Heidrich al ver la sonrisa infantil de Edo.

- ¿E-en serio?- dijo Edo sonrojado, pero para ocultarlo se volteo a un lado.

Entonces, de la nada, Alphonse (quién en ese entonces tenía tres o dos años) apareció y miró fijamente a Edo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Aru!- saludó feliz Edward de ver al pequeño. -¿Cómo has estado?

-…- Alphonse sólo miraba a Edo, entonces se puso ligeramente rojo… le había dicho "Aru"… Eso le agradaba mucho, ser llamado de una manera tan tierna y cariñosa por parte del amigo de su hermano mayor.

-¿Le sigues llamando Aru?- decía Heidrich con burla. -¿No crees que ya es un poquito mayor para seguirlo llamando así?

-Nop. Siempre será Aru- comentó Edward- Además, así diferencio a los dos, porque tienen casi el mismo nombre y tienen exactamente el mismo apellido.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Heidrich. -¿Aru, quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¿Los… dos?- preguntó tímidamente Alphonse. - ¿S-sí puedo?

-¡Claro! ¡Estamos contando historias! ¿Quieres quedarte a escuchar?

Entonces, la cara de Alphonse se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡S-Sí!

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Edward.-Entonces puedo asegurarte que es posible transmutar cosas si ves la "verdad"

-Creo que es más un cuento de hadas- comentó Heidrich al respecto.

-¡Pero si se puede!

-Nope. No lo creo.

-Anda, yo sé que quieres creer.

-No sé si creerle a alguien que es bajito…- decía con tono divertido Heidrich.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES TAN BAJITO QUE NECESITAS UNA LUPA PARA VERLO DE CERCA?!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso es divertido! ¡Tu rostro se ve muy graciosos cuando comentan algo de tu estatura!- reía Heidrich por la reacción de su amigo.-¡Eres muy divertido, Edo!

Entonces, Heidrich posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle una pequeña y suave palmadita. Edward estaba sonrojado. Pero el contacto se perdió porque cierto niñito se sentó en medio de los dos jóvenes y tenía una mirada de determinación.

-…Yo sí creo en lo que dice Edward-san…- dijo el niño tímidamente, pero su voz sonó muy bajita… al menos para Edward, quien estaba entretenido con Heidrich.

-¿En serio, Aru? Bueno siempre te ha gustado la magia…- comentó Heidrich, pensaba que el gusto de su hermanito era adorable como Peter Pan o algo así.

-Bueno, Hei. Continuemos con nuestra tarea- dijo Edward sin (aparentemente) escuchar lo que dijo Aru.

-…Edward-san… ¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea?- preguntó Alphonse al amigo de su hermano con cierto temor de ser rechazado. Pero Edward no lo había escuchado… estaba jugando piedra, papel y tijeras con Heidrich encima de Alphonse.

-¡GANÉ OTRA VEZ!- comentó Heidrich triunfante.

-¡Eso es trampa!- exclamó Edward al ver que perdió cinco veces seguidas contra Hei.

-…Edward-san…- Alphonse iba a repetir la pregunta. Siempre era lo mismo, lo ignoraba cuando estaba con Heidrich.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer trampa en un juego de azar?- comentaba Heidrich.

-Pues dímelo tú.- respondió Edward ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-…Edwar…

-¡Vamos, acepta tu derrota!

-¡Jamás!

En un momento de desesperación por ser ignorado, Alphonse tomó el libro de alquimia de Edward y corrió por toda la casa… Edward lo estaba siguiendo, intentando alcanzarlo pero Aru era demasiado hábil para él, Heidrich había recordado algo acerca de su hermanito que podría ayudar a atraparlo… así que fue hacia su habitación y comenzó a buscar algo… Entre tanto, Edward y Alphonse estaban corriendo por todos lados… Hasta que Alphonse terminó en su habitación junto con Edward.

-¡Eres muy rápido, Aru! ¡Pero no tanto como yo!

-Quiero el libro…

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado Edward al escuchar lo que había dicho Alphonse.

-el libro de alquimia, lo quiero… quiero encontrar la piedra filosofal… y transmutar cosas en oro…

Edward sólo sonrío, al menos alguien lo tomaba en serio… se acercó a Aru y le acarició el cabello de color caramelo con ternura.

-¡eres mi pequeño Aru!

Alphonse sólo se puso extremadamente rojo y abrazaba el libro con fuerza… se le había dicho que tomar las cosas de los demás sin pedirlas era algo malo… pero el tomar el libro de Edward sin pedirlo le había traído una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

-¡Edo, encontré los crayones de Alphonse!- decía Heidrich para entrar a la habitación de su hermanito. –Mira Aru, traje tus cincuenta crayones.

Alphonse sonrío con alegría, se dirigió corriendo a su hermano y lo abrazó. Si algo le gustaba mucho a Alphonse era pintar con crayones… amaba pintar.

-¡Gracias, oniichan!- dijo Alphonse para tomar los crayones y correr hacia el estante de su cuarto dónde tenía las hojas para pintar, tomarlas, sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a pintar con el creyón rojo.

-¿Qué dibujas, Aru?- preguntó su hermano viendo que comenzaba con el color rojo.

-Dibujo la piedra filosofal!- respondió Aru sin dejar de pintar.

Los dos jóvenes sólo sonreían al ver al pequeño Aru pintar tan entusiasmadamente. Edward tomó su libro y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Aru solo.

"Recuerdo que quería la piedra porque podía hacer de todo… y yo pensaba que en ese todo estaría de Edward me pusiera atención y que mi hermano mayor no tuviera esa enfermedad…" pensó Alphonse algo triste por ese recuerdo, realmente lo lastimaba. "¡Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar ir el pasado!"

Sonó la campana para que todos regresaran a clases. Los alumnos de Edward Elric estaban asustados por regresar con "Mini-shinigami" así habían apodado a su maestro…

-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el receso! ¡Porque con tanta información no podrán ni parpadear sin pensar en mis clases!- dijo Edward con severidad…-¡¿Alguno de ustedes falta?!

-S-sólo falta Alphonse…- comentó una chica de ojos verdes.

-Bien, insisto. ¡Si llegan tarde del receso no habrá de otra que esperar fuera del salón por veinte minutos!- dijo enojado Edward. -¡¿LO ENTIENDEN?!

-¡S-sí, profesor!- exclamó al unísono toda la clase, era como si estuvieran en un entrenamiento militar.

-Hola, maestro- saludó fríamente Alphonse, quien había entrado sin tocar. -¿tengo que esperar fuera del salón?

-Veo que ya llegaste… te lo dejaré pasar SÓLO esta vez, ve a tu lugar- dijo seriamente Elric ante la presencia de ese alumno tan peculiar.

-Okey- exclamó Alphonse para irse a su asiento.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad… si nos referimos a normalidad a que Edward preguntaba algo de la nada a sus alumnos. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Bueno por ejemplo, se encuentra Edward dando clase de inglés… cuando ¡BAM! Hace una pregunta en ALEMAN acerca de la historia de México en 1821… o cuando da clases de formación Cívica y Ética… ¡BAM! Pregunta nuevamente en ALEMAN la definición de paralelepípedo… y tienes que responderle, de lo contrario, te saca del salón… Así fue como diez víctima… ¡Digo! Alumnos quedaron fuera…

Bueno, sólo ellos porque le preguntó muchas veces a Alphonse y en todas respondió espléndidamente y para terminar de amolar… en alemán.

En fin, las clases terminaron cerca de las 2:05 de la tarde. Sonó la ansiada campana y todos los alumnos sonrieron como si la campana fuera el mejor sonido que pudo haber…

-¡Bien, no olviden resolverlas páginas 19 y 20 del libro de artes, hacer el ensayo de química, los problemas de matemáticas y leer el libro para Español… pueden irse…!- dijo Edward para sentarse en la silla cerca de su escritorio y observar como todos sus alumnos salían con ansias.

-… ¿Por qué eres tan frío con la gente?- preguntó Alphonse a su maestro con cierto enfado.

-No te incumbe- dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados.

-¡ES POR HEIDRICH! ¿¡VERDAD?!- dijo Alphonse para tomar a su maestro de la camisa… pero Edward le detuvo su mano de la muñeca con fuerza y no la soltó.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de tomarme de mi camisa…- comentó fríamente Edward sin soltar a Alphonse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Sé que eres frío con todos porque tienes miedo de ser herido otra vez!- decía Alphonse intentando zafarse del agarre.-¡CUANDO HEIDRICH MURIÓ Y TUS AMIGOS TE DEJARON SENTISTE QUE TE DESMONORABAS DE LA PEOR FORMA! ¿¡NO?!

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó molesto Edward a Alphonse y apretó más su muñeca.

-¿Crees que esto está bien? Tus alumnos son como robots… ¡No pueden opinar porque los obligas a guiarse por el régimen de una manera exagerada!- dijo Alphonse para por fin zafarse del agarre de Edward.

-…Eres un mocoso…- dijo Edward severamente con una mirada que reflejaba odio. -…Aunque digas que eres un adulto, eres todavía un niño… Aru…

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- gritó bastante furioso Alphonse.-¡YA NO SOY EL "ARU" DE NADIE!

-…Veo que creciste un poco, Aru…- dijo para acariciarle el cabello. –Antes eras un enano…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- dijo para apartar la mano de su maestro. –Tus alumnos son unos zombis sin razón… déjalos dar sus opiniones…

-…Si tanto me odias… ¿Por qué tomaste mi clase?- preguntó curioso Edward intentando evadir lo que dijo antes Alphonse, además, la curiosidad lo mataba.

-…Si tanto me detestaste en clase… ¿Por qué no me expulsas de ella?- preguntó retadoramente Alphonse y con cierto odio.

-…Acabas de empezar, no voy a expulsarte… aún.

-…Esta es una relación diferente a la de amigos ¿Cierto?

-¡Bingo!

-No somos amigos porque… los amigos no se hacen sentir solos o hacen esto…

-Claro.

-¡TE ODIO! ¿¡LO SABES?!

-Lo sé, ya me los has dicho antes…-

"¿Por qué me duele tanto el que me lo diga?" pensó Edward al escuchar lo que dijo Aru.

"Duele que seas tan indiferente… Soy humano también, ¿por qué siempre me has ignorado? ¡¿Por qué?!" pensaba Alphonse con tristeza.

-…imbécil… No me trates como si fuera algo menos que tú… ¡SOY INCLUSIVE MEJOR QUE TÚ!

-…-

-Nos vemos mañana…- dijo Alphonse para comenzar a caminar para dirigirse a la puerta… pero una mano tomó la suya con fuerza… Alphonse giró y vio a su maestro tomándolo de la mano…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Alphonse tratando de mantener la cordura… estaba emocionado…

Edward no respondió, el flequillo de su fleco le cubría sus ojos, causando una sombra que le hacía parecer como si estuviera muerto…

-…No quiero dejarte ir…- susurró Edward en el oído de su alumno para luego abrazarlo con deseo de apegarlo más a su ser y sentir su esencia embriagadora y agradable... puede que la actitud no se parezca, pero en rostro y esencia son idénticos… Heidrich y Alphonse son igual de encantadores…

Alphonse abrió sus ojos con asombro.

-¡Suélteme!- decía sonrojado Alphonse intentando zafarse del abrazo tan repentino.

-No te perderé… no de nuevo…

-¡¿Q-qué está diciendo?!

Entonces Edward tomó de la barbilla a Alphonse y fue acercando más su rostro al del alumno tan peculiar… estaban peligrosamente cerca, Edward había cerrado sus ojos y Alphonse… se estaba dejando llevar por la esencia de Edward… iba a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar el momento que tanto ansiaba… pero… luego abrió sus ojos y se separó bruscamente de Edward.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!- exclamó Edward por la separación tan repentina del alumno.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! ¡YO NO SOY ALFONS HEIDRICH! ¡YO SOY ALPHONSE Y NO SOY SU REEMPLAZO!- gritó enojado Alphonse mientras cubría su boca, su rostro reflejaban algunas lágrimas que querían salir. -¡ENTIENDE ESO DE UNA VEZ!

Entonces Alphonse se fue corriendo del salón, dejando a Edward solo… otra vez…

-¡MIERDA!- gritó el maestro enojado consigo mismo. -¡ÉL NO ES ALFONS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ENTENDER ESO?! ¡IBAS A BESAR A SU HERMANO PENSANDO EN HEI!

Edward Elric sólo tomó sus cosas y cerró el salón con llave… tenía que ir a casa…

* * *

><p>¡Ola Ke ase! :DDDD definitivamente este es uno de los momentos más bipolares que puse en la historia -w- quería que se besaran! Pero me dije.. "No, se acaban de reencontrar" y pues ahí el resultado :3<p>

Sé que no es buena hora para publicar una historia, pero nah, la inspiración puede más que el sueño, así que si encuentran más erratas ortográficas que las usuales ya saben por qué xDDD

Bueno

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
